Blade Dancer
by Seine
Summary: Something weird has happened while the Digidestined prepare to fight the Kaiser. The thing makes the Digidestined rethink on what is really going on. Chapter 5 up!
1. Pain

**_Blade Dancer_**

For all those who believe, I dedicate this story. 

ELP: Okay, here's the low-down: The Digidestined are fighting the Digimon Kaiser when something completely strange happens, forcing the Digidestined to rethink who the person really is inside. Please continue to read, for the notes at the beginning of each chapter are crucial to the story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. They belong to some other company. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It was a typical day for the Digidestined: Go to school, then to the Digiworld, and then fight the Kaiser. At the moment, they were already in the computer lab. Kari sighed, feeling sick for some reason. She had been feeling sick for a full week know, and was quite sure that it was just a common cold combined with stress. She had told Miyako about it, but not her parents. Miyako was her most trusted best friend, who would probably be there for the rest of her life. Miyako had gone completely pale, and immediately started research on it, but mostly just listened and offered advice. She was standing beside Kari now, looking worriedly at her best friend.

" Are you feeling okay?" Miyako whispered, making sure no one else heard them. Kari nodded.

" Yes, just a little dizzy. Nothing serious. Just, try and keep Davis away...... He's really been getting on my nerves." She whispered back, smirking a bit. Miyako grinned, cracking her knuckles loudly.

" No sweat." She stated, stretching a bit. Davis was about to walk over to her, when Miyako distracted him.

" Hey, clog head!" She laughed, teasing Davis. He chased her a bit, before she stopped dead in her tracks, making him run straight into her back, falling flat onto the floor. Miyako walked back over to Kari, readying the port.

" Digi-port, OPEN!" She exclaimed, the port opening. They were all sucked in, Davis being last.

They were transported to a large, flatly green field. The Digimon Kaiser was standing there, Wormmon by his side.

" Well, finally, someone shows up. I was beginning to think that some teacher caught you." Davis snarled at the Kaiser's snide remark.

" We've got better things to do, Ken!" Kaiser snarled.

" Don't call me that................" He growled, fist clenching. Miyako noticed something: Ken seemed...... Sick. Sort of the same way like Kari..... They both had a grayish complexion at the time, along with the fact that their eyes had dark circles underneath them. Miyako blinked.

" Dude, you look like you came up from the dead and you still want to pick a fight?" She guessed, trying to figure it all out. Kaiser's right arm was shaking.

" Oh shut up. Do you not think I realize how sick I am? I have my own ways to deal with it. And I'm sure you all have your way, as well." Kari's left arm was shaking, and she wasn't even angry. Kaiser's eye was twitching, sort of like he was in some sort of pain. 

" Now, you could just....... Surrender, or we could........Fight." Kaiser stated, taking pauses of pain. Kari was feeling the same, though she was able to conceal it better, since she was not talking. Miyako was noticing both of the humans twitching and feeling pain. 

" What the hell is going on here?!" She shouted, looking at both of them, " Are you guys alright?" 

" Miyako.......... It's hurting............" Kari moaned, outstretching her vibrating arm. Kaiser did the same, only opposite arm. Suddenly, from the tips of their fingers, streaks of metal flew from their fingers, making them both cry out in pain from skin tearing, flesh bleeding. The metal from both people collided, everything dropping onto the ground. Kari held her arm close to her stomach, dropping into Miyako's arms. Kaiser wasn't as lucky. All he could do was hunch his back, holding his arm to his solid stomach. His glasses slide off, revealing crystal like violet/blue eyes, along with a painful stare at the ground. Kari seemed in a lot of pain, as well. Miyako was dead worried, trying to help her friend. 

" Wormmon, what's going on!?!?!?" Kaiser asked, pain thundering through his voice. Wormmon was near tears.

" I don't know!" Kaiser fell to his knees, staring at his finger tips. The holes sealed up, nothing but blood left. Kari's hands did the same, and suddenly, the pain was gone for the two people. Kaiser's forehead was glistened with sweat. Kari passed out, really taking it hard. Kaiser slipped his glassed back on, trying desperately to stand and defend himself against the Digidestined. He managed to get to his feet, but just barely. He was favoring his arm, trying to act evil and mean in the presence of pure pain. Miyako stared.

" Okay, I suggest a truce. Please, you and Kari have the same problem, why can't we all work together to fix it?" Kaiser shook his head.

" Because we're enemies! We can't mingle and be merciful towards each other. You shouldn't care about anyone but yourself, otherwise you become weak to attack..........." Ken stated, still favoring his arm. Miyako frowned.

" Hawkmon, Digi-armor energize!" Miyako shouted, making Hawkmon energize to Halsemon.

" Capture the Kaiser! Let's take shelter in that cave, It's going to rain soon!" Miyako shouted, carrying Kari into the cave. The others followed, Halsemon grabbing Kaiser and throwing him into the cave, Wormmon following faithfully. Halsemon stood at the entrance like a guard, DeDigivolving into Hawkmon. Kaiser got onto his knees, his arm still throbbing in pain. Kari was already laid down, being watched over by Gatomon and Cody. Miyako grabbed Kaiser by the throat, lifted him onto his feet and pinning him against the wall.

" You're right. We shouldn't be merciful. You are going to lead us to your base, without attacking us, and we are going to lock ourselves in with you, and none of your servants. Then, we're going to find out what's going on with Kari and you, and if it turns out that you try and trick us........." Miyako scanned Kaiser quickly.

" You'll what?" Kaiser asked, being tough. Miyako growled.

" I'll rip em' off." Kaiser's eyes went wide, his legs crossing. Miyako smirked.

" That's the spirit. Don't try anything." She stated, releasing his neck and checking outside. It was pouring rain. 

" We'll rest until the storm lets up." Miyako stated, sitting down beside Kari's unconscious form. Kaiser's arm was still shaking, and with no chance of getting to the base and getting it treated, Kaiser was stuck to glare at his arm and ponder a way to get back at Miyako. His arm looked weird: Instead of a normal pale flesh color that used to belong to him, his arm was pale silver, and his veins had gone a weird grey color. Cody was examining the blades that had flown from Kari and Kaiser's finger tips. He suddenly cried out.

" Hey, I figured it out!" Miyako smiled.

" So, what is is?" Cody smiled.

" Well, since the blades only came from the 4 fingers, not the thumb, I figured out a pattern. Kari's blades were pure Silver, while Ken's were pure Iron. If I'm correct, then they both have a certain metal. But, to prove it, I'd need another sample." Kaiser smirked, pointing his hand at the ground.

" I guess you'll be proving your theory soon......." With a cry of pain, his fingers split, throwing more blades into the solid stone ground. He pulled his hand back near his stomach, trying to suppress the pain. Miyako grabbed his hand, examining it. The holes healed faster this time, and a little less painfully. Kaiser stared at Miyako's concerned face.

" Hmmmmmmmm........ They seem to heal about 5 seconds later, but I may be off. Here, Cody, these are more of those blades. Can you tell anything from them?" Cody took the blades, letting Davis and Takeru peer over his shoulder.

" There are weird markings, like a code. Probably in an old language. My grandfather might know." Ken laughed to himself.

" This is going to be a long day........" 

``````````````````````````````````

You like? You hate? Just review. Constructive criticism only, please. Ja!


	2. Realization

**_Blade Dancer_**

For all those who believe, I dedicate this story. 

ELP: Okay, last chapter we figured out some things: 

Kaiser and Kari have the same problem. Kaiser's blades are made of Iron, Kari's are made of silver. Cody's grandfather might know more about the blades. There are inscriptions on the blades, each different from the others. The healing gets faster and less painful each time. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. They belong to some other company. Oh, and for KOI, thanks for reviewing, and I might be able to continue the old fics, but don't get your hopes up. I still have to regain my thoughts for those ones. Right now, these ones interest me. Sorry!

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kaiser sighed, slipping his glove back onto his newly injured hand. Wormmon was keeping watch over his master, making sure no one tried to kill him. Kari groaned and slowly sat up, still favoring her hand and arm. Gatomon was worried badly, making sure Kari would be fine. The rain was still roaring, thunder and lighting clashing in a furious dance in the black clouds of sadness. Davis groaned.

" Man, we'll be stuck here forever!" Kaiser rolled his eyes.

" No, we won't. Since Digital storms are infrequent, they happen in small spurts. Once this one is over, it'll take another month before the storm hits again. But, the storm could re-appear at any time between a minute or a half an hour after the first storm." Kaiser stated, knowing the pattern. Takeru blinked. 

" Geez, you must have been here a long time....." Kaiser smirked lightly.

" How do you think I'm able to figure out battle properties? What kind of Kaiser would I be if I didn't know a thing about the weather, or my enemies? A pretty pathetic one, at that." Kaiser stated, standing up and walking to the back of the cave. He placed his hand on the cold wall, running his gloved fingers along it's smooth surface. A memory hit him, but he brushed it aside, deciding not to deal with it at that time. Kari stared at her hand, looking it over a few times.

" It healed.......... Okay, what's going on!?" Kari asked frightfully. Miyako shrugged.

" That's what we're trying to figure out. We have to wait out the storm, though. Hang tight, we'll figure this thing out." Miyako explained, taking a quick and wary glance at Kaiser. He was still standing, staring at the stone. The rain stopped, coming to nothing but a light drip. Kaiser turned around, his cape following the wind movement. He sighed.

" Let's go. The storms are spontaneous, they could hit again at any point in the next hour. If you want to get to my base, you cross that field, and look up. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving know....." Miyako grabbed Kaiser's whip, and tied it around his neck, making a noose. He froze, feeling something crawl through his veins like glue. Miyako grinned.

" You're not going anywhere. You're coming with us, or I snap your neck like a twig. Let's move!" Miyako commanded, shoving Kaiser roughly. He snarled, continuing to walk out of the cave. The sky was still dark. He gulped.

" We have about 30 minutes, then the storm will hit again." He stated, judging by the clouds darkness. Miyako shoved him again.

" Then let's go. Everyone, keep a good pace, we've got thirty minutes!" She shouted, starting to walk on, holding the whip like a leash. Kari walked up beside her, since Kaiser was a bit ahead of them.

" Why are you being so mean to him?" She asked quietly. Miyako sighed.

" Because if he thinks for a split second that I'm afraid, he could turn on us. I don't want that to happen." Kari nodded at Miyako's reply.

" Okay, but don't shove so much. He's just as sick as I am, you know." Miyako nodded.

" K." Little did they know that Kaiser had heard them. _So, they think I'll turn? Well, I'll just surprise them and stay loyal. That should throw them off long enough for me to get out of here and come back with an army of warriors. Then again, maybe I should see what happens next.............. _ Kaiser thought, smirking to himself. They continued to cross the field, reaching a large imprint in the ground. Ken looked up at his base.

" Well, there it is." He stated, getting ready to retract the whip with a flick of the wrist. But, Miyako had a tight grip, and he knew it would NEVER work. So, he clicked a button on his glove cuff, and they were teleported up into the base. They stood in the middle of the dark computer room, the computer monitors showing the sectors he had conquered. The chair in the middle had been torn open, a dagger lodged into it. The dagger had a black silk cloth hanging off of it. On the cloth, was a red symbol of Devimon. Kaiser yanked it out, checking it over.

" Who the hell was in my base!?!?" He shouted, looking around. Nothing but an echo. Suddenly, all the screens changed, showing blackness, with two glowing red eyes.

"_** Hello, Ken, Kari. I'm sure you are all wondering, who is that? Well, let me make it easier on you. I am DeltaDevimon. I control the dark worlds. And I want you, the Blade Dancers, to either join me, or suffer my wrath! As a token of seriousness, I stormed your castle, dear Ken. I'm sure you found the dagger. All the prisoners are mine, and will suffer a far greater punishment then you ever gave them. I mean, really, all you did was lock them up! You gave them all the items to survive! How cruel is that? Pathetic. Well, good day.**_" Kaiser roared in anger, the computer screens switched back to viewing the land. 

" ARGH!!" Kaiser roared again, kicking the chair over. Underneath, was a staircase. Kaiser was panting, still angry as ever.

" Okay, we need to find out what's wrong with us. Also, I need a check on what exactly is a 'Blade Dancer'. Then, I need a low-down of any information you might have about that creature, DeltaDevimon. And be quick about it!" Ken exclaimed, ordering the other Digidestined. He was about to go down the stairs, when Miyako grabbed him by the shoulder.

" Hold on there, Ken. I'm coming with you. Anything happens, I'll snap your neck AND rip em' off!" Kaiser stopped, waiting for Miyako to start down the stairs. Kari also came, not really feeling safe without her two bests friends, Gatomon and Miyako. They continued down the stairs while Wormmon and the others conducted a search. 

" Okay, listen: Do not touch anything on that desk: Chances are, it will explode or something. Now, let's see........... I don't think tracking would work, since it's not a normal signal or communications LAN that contacted us. Looks like he wasn't kidding: All the cells are unlocked, and all of them have that weird dagger in them. Damn, he cleared me out before I even knew it.............." Kaiser muttered, slamming his fist down on a large computer desk. He sighed, staring at the screen, flipping through all the cameras. 

" Well, at least we don't have to worry about you anymore. Do you have any clue of enemies you have, other then us?" Miyako stated, leaning on the stone wall. Kaiser blinked.

" Not really. Other then maybe you people, I can't think of anyone that powerful that would hate me. Wait..................... No, nothing. Not a memory........" Suddenly, the large intercom boomed.

" LOCK DOWN INITIATED BY TIME SEQUENCE!!!!!" With that, Kaiser went bolting up the stairs, dragging Miyako by the whip around his neck. Kari ran after them. Kaiser ran up to the computer terminal, trying to type. All that came up was LOCK-DOWN on the screen. Kaiser roared, slamming his fist on the keyboard.

" Not only did he storm my base, but he locked us in! Damnit!" Kaiser tried hacking into the computer, which didn't work, since he himself had designed it. " How did he get in, though? I'm the only one with the codes, not even Wormmon knows them!" Miyako released the whip, watching Kaiser absentmindedly retract it while trying to hack the code. 

" Hey, did you use a password, or something else?" Takeru asked, brushing his hat a bit. Kaiser froze.

" I used a password, a blood type detector, and a finger print scan. I only take my gloves off when I work with chemicals, but I put different ones on............. The only way to get into the computer is if you give the right password, have the right blood type, AND have my fingerprints!" Kaiser stated, turning around in a whirl of his royal blue cape. Davis blinked.

" Maybe he found a way to copy everything about you, and hacked the password?" Kaiser froze, thinking it all over.

" That's a possibility........... I mean, all he would have to do was get my brother's blood sample, which is impossible, and then find a way to copy my finger prints....... Some sort of perfect copy......... But, it's impossible. My brother is dead, I don't take off my gloves, and the password is extremely hard to figure out........." Kaiser mused, flipping his chair back onto it's standing form and sitting down in it, checking if the hand controls worked. No luck.

" Geez, if they wanted to mess up a computer, why not just bring in Tai? At least the Data would stay........." Kaiser snapped to attention.

" Of course! Datamon! He networks to every computer in the Digital world! DeltaDevimon must have been able to resurrect him, creating a link to all computers! That's how he bypassed all my security! So, he was able to set a timer, so when we got here, we would be locked in! Smart......... Too smart. Even for Datamon, it's too clever to do all alone. Number one, they'd have to re-instate a data chip into Datamon's brain, then link the cables underground to every computer. They'd have to wait 48 hours, and then it would be up and running. This base doesn't touch the ground, so that's what's REALLY bugging me............" Kaiser stated, holding his chin in his hand. Miyako snapped her fingers.

" Well, you are right about the chip part of it. But, the wire part....... They wouldn't need to connect the wires underground, if their subject was _**directly above**_ them........" Kari blinked.

" Doesn't that mean that Datamon and DeltaDevimon could be directly below us right now? As in, inside the base?" Kaiser nodded gravely.

" Probably in the Darkness control area. I found it growing over the generator when I was over-looking the base sectors about 5 months ago. It had overgrown that whole area, creating a really dark atmosphere. It's growing in the tunnels now, acting as some sort of power wiring, pumping pure darkness through the tunnels, into the power generators. I suppose because the generator has been tapped into, it guides the hacker straight to all the base's main functions. If they wanted, they could self-destruct the base. Fortunately, I took that option out of the grid and all other files. So, we won't be toast today............." Gatomon perched on Kari's shoulder.

" But, if they're right below us, then they could attack at any time!" She exclaimed, Patamon nodding in agreement.

" I don't think we're truely prepared for a full onslaught." Patamon stated, perched on Takeru's hat like a hawk. Kaiser smiled to himself.

" They can't attack us. If the base is under lock-down, the only way to get into here is to destroy me. Lock-down can only be broken by killing it's life-force, which is the Darkness Tree. And since they don't want to kill their only access to the plains of Darkness, then they have to kill me. And they can't get in here. So, until they either kill Datamon or the Darkness Tree, they have no possible way of killing any of us." Kaiser stood up, stretching. Kari's arm started to shake.

" Uh, help, arm is shaking again!" She exclaimed, holding it out. Everyone stared as something thick traveling up through her veins, traveling into the hand, then on the inside of the hand. She screamed, the blades letting loose, pegging a perfect bulls eye into a computer screen. The holes healed, leaving them all to stare. Kaiser compared his arms to her's, blinking a few times.

" What is going on?" Davis stated, looking between the pale arms of his friend and his enemy. Kaiser's eyes were wide.

" As much as I'd like to try and beat up DeltaDevimon, and I think we all agree, that we need to figure this thing out first. Did you find anything before Lockdown?" Wormmon sighed.

" Well, Master, we found that it's an ancient form of martial arts. Only some people get it. They're called Blade Dancers. They have the keen ability to make a blade come from any part of their body, because they were encrypted with hyper loads of a certain metal. Kari is silver, which is the Middle area of our world, and Ken is Iron, which is also Middle. Blade Dancers cannot fight against each other unless it's training, because their honor and conscience forbids it. Eventually, the blades don't hurt when they come out, so it becomes easier to use them. The only time it reacts is when the low-born, a pre-form of Blade dancers, hits the age of at least 12. Then, the blades start to form, becoming usable. That's all we found out." Kaiser blinked.

" So in other words, only me and Yagami can do these things with blades out of this whole group? Peachy. But what can it help against a powerful monster like DeltaDevimon? It's like sending a Demiveemon against a Deltamon. The only things I've seen these wretched things do is cause pain and make some holes in soft stone." Kari was still staring at her hands.

" That means, that if we can control this power, we can attack without really using a weapon. That's freaky..........." Kari muttered, still staring. Miyako nodded.

" Cool, eh? Let's see.............. We're stuck in a base with a Kaiser, and then some more enemies are directly below us. I say truce for now, battle later. What do you say?" Miyako asked, sticking her hand out for a hand-shaking. Kaiser stared at her hand for a minute, then clasped it in a handshake. 

" Fine. Truce. Let's just kill this thing." Kaiser stated, letting go of her hand and walking over to the staircase. It led to below the kitchen, where the Digidestined followed him too. He rose out from a trap door, holding if for the others. The kitchen was loaded with food, probably enough to last a group of at least 18 people a whole year. Kaiser sighed.

" Make yourself at home." He shuddered, " Can't believe I just said that......." The Digidestined were way ahead of him, already digging into to the food. Kaiser sighed, grabbing an apple and sitting down, taking a bite, not bothering to start a conversation. Kari was sort of like him a the time, sitting down and not making a sound. She glanced at him for a moment, then at his hand. It was shaking. He watched her eyes go wide. 

" Ken, your hand!" She whispered. He rose his hand. Currently, no one noticed other then Kari, since Miyako and Davis were arguing over which half of the apple each person got. Kaiser's hand slowly split open, a box cutter like blades coming from on top of his hand. It shot out, slashing the apple in half, both halves landing in each person's lap. Miyako and Davis picked up their pieces, staring at Kaiser. Meanwhile, Takeru and Cody were angry, since it had only been cut in half. Kari threw her hand forward, the same type of blade slicing the apple halves in two, creating 4 equal pieces. They all stared at Kaiser and Kari.

" Don't tell me, I think I get it: Soon, they'll be finishing each others sentences because they come from the same area." Miyako stated sarcastically.

````````````````````````````

ELP: Freaky, huh?


	3. Room of the Weapons

**_Blade Dancer_**

For all those who believe, I dedicate this story. 

ELP: Okay, last chapter we figured out some things: 

Kaiser and Kari have the same problem. Kaiser's blades are made of Iron, Kari's are made of silver. Cody's grandfather might know more about the blades. There are inscriptions on the blades, each different from the others. The healing gets faster and less painful each time. Blade Dancers are a race of people. Kari and Kaiser are the only ones who are able to create the blades. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. They belong to some other company. Oh, and for KOI, thanks for reviewing, and I might be able to continue the old fics, but don't get your hopes up. I still have to regain my thoughts for those ones. Right now, these ones interest me. Sorry!

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kaiser's face flushed, but his pale grey complexion returned quickly. He sighed.

" Okay, I figure, if we use the emergency tunnels that I built in, we can get into any room, other then the Darkness Tree area. To get in there, we'd have to dig. Follow me, and try not to make to much sound. Let's move." Kaiser stood up, tapping on a tile on the floor. It popped open like a hatch, just big enough for everyone to fit through. They looked down the long tunnel, following Kaiser silently. The hatch closed behind them, the darkened tunnel making an eerie feeling around them all.

" Don't touch those vines: They'll kill you, because you all represent a positive attribute. Especially Light and Hope. Let's get moving: We'll try and steer towards the main weapons area. I just hope they didn't figure out the hatch turning code................." They continued to walk, heeding Kaiser's warnings not to touch the vines. They came to a vent area, looking down. Straight below them was a guard: It was a Rockmon. Kaiser narrowed his eyes.

" Keep moving." He commanded, walking around the vent and continuing through the dark tunnel. They came to a small area, where a grid like metal cover let light in from a large room above them. Kaiser popped open the grate, pulling himself up with his arms. He turned around, lowering his hand for someone. Kari grabbed it, and he quickly pulled her up, reaching back to pull Davis up. Once this was achieved, Davis started helping. Miyako lifted Cody so he could be pulled up, then leapt up, grabbed the edges of the hole, and pulled up, Hawkmon flying up on her shoulder. Kaiser was staring at a broken glass cabinet, completely silent. He ran his hand along the broken glass, clenching one hard in his hand, so it cut through the gloves and dug deep into his flesh, letting the blood drip down onto the ground. The Digidestined stared at the downcast Kaiser. 

" They took everything, didn't they master?" Wormmon inquired, standing a safe distance away. Kaiser nodded.

" All of it. I'm not sure about the safe, though. I'll check." Kaiser threw the glass piece at the wall in front of him, which was the backing of the former weapons case. It went straight through the wall, the whole thing shattering. It was, in reality, a large pane of glass crafted to look exactly like a wall. He kicked the broken weapons to the side, walking into the newly created room. The Digidestined followed, staring in awe at all the weapons. He grabbed a sword, long and slender, made of pure silver. He swung it around, the sword making a whistling sound. He turned around, sheathing the sword at his side, the cape hiding it. 

" Do any of you know how to use a samurai sword?" He asked, taking off his glasses, polishing them on his cape. He seemed a lot more tense, and less concerned of keeping the Kaiser persona. Cody frowned. 

" I know Kendo." Kaiser threw him a Kendo stick. 

" Use it. Digimon won't cut it this time. Some of these enemies are more likely to attack YOU then the Digimon. They have their ways. They'll cut through your defensive lines like black on white. Darkness on Light. Grab some sort of weapon. Her, Inoue, take this. I've got my own plan." Kaiser tossed his sword at Miyako, who caught it. She pulled out the blade a bit, checking it. She slid it back in the sheath and tucked it at her side. 

" Alright. Kari, I think you'll know what I mean when I say, weapons come from underneath the skin, but skill comes from the blood we own. Everyone else, grab something. Try to make sure you have a slight clue of how to use it. Oh, and don't touch that red button: It'll lock us in. Hurry, base lock-down will start sending out waves to detect different life forms, then it sends out a bot to destroy the life form. Move." Kaiser commanded, already starting out of the room, sliding weapons into slots on the inside of his cape. Davis grabbed a hammer, and Takeru grabbed a semi-automatic pistol. Kari stared. Takeru shrugged.

" What?"

```````````````````````

ELP: I know, short chapter, but it works!


	4. And here it comes

**_Blade Dancer_**

For all those who believe, I dedicate this story. 

ELP: Okay, last chapter we figured out some things: 

Kaiser and Kari have the same problem. Kaiser's blades are made of Iron, Kari's are made of Silver. Cody's grandfather might know more about the blades. There are inscriptions on the blades, each different from the others. The healing gets faster and less painful each time. Blade Dancers are a race of people. Kari and Kaiser are the only ones who are able to create the blades so far. The tunnels lead almost everywhere. Kari and Kaiser really don't need weapons. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. They belong to some other company. Oh, and for KOI, thanks for reviewing, and I might be able to continue the old fics, but don't get your hopes up. I still have to regain my thoughts for those ones. Right now, these ones interest me. Sorry!

``````````````````````

Takeru stuck the gun in one of his belt hoops, and continued with the others. They stood in the large room, watching Kaiser twist open a hatch. Wormmon had seemingly disappeared. The hatch popped open, and he climbed down the latter. The others followed. The others followed, Davis being last. It was a HUGE latter. Kari looked down. It went down, bolted into the wall. They were in a cylinder like tunnel, going down. A laugh came from below Kaiser. Standing there was LadyDevimon, holding a long whip in her hand. She flew up behind Kaiser, who was near a section of bolts and metal fasteners. 

" Well, well, well, look what we have here. All of the Digidestined on a dangerously large latter, which leads down to a dangerous electrical generator room. Below that is the Darkness tree, which gives off enough evil to knock anything that has a sliver of good in it out. Hmm, I wonder what these bolts are for? Why, they hold up this latter, don't they? Hmm, I wonder what would happen to you, Kaiser, if I was to say, whip one off?" *SNAP!* LadyDevimon whipped at the bolt, tearing it up and off, letting the latter go off the wall on one side. Kaiser grabbed a fastener, pulling the latter and himself close to the wall. LadyDevimon snapped the other, smirking demonically. Kaiser was forced to save that side as well, hanging on tightly for their lives.

" Oh, look again, Kaiser, you're trapped! Let's see how long you last......." *CRACK!* LadyDevimon brought the whip down hard on Kaiser, creating a long slash mark on Kaiser's back, below the torn suit. He grimaced, tightening his grip on the fasteners that were holding them all up. Kari leaned back on the latter, pointing her hand at LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon was too busy torturing Kaiser with the whip to notice. Kaiser finally let out a scream, his back sliced and slashed in various areas, such as both shoulder blades, below middle back, across the spine, on his sides, the suit practically disintegrated. The front of the shirt was hanging down, leaving Kaiser's skin left open for attack. LadyDevimon rose the whip for another attack, ready to carry out the wish of DeltaDevimon. 

" HEY, OLD HAG! CATCH!!!" Kari shouted, letting a pack of Silver blades loose. LadyDevimon snapped the whip at Kaiser and looked up a the same time. The blades caught her in the wing, sending her careening down. She flapped wildly, pulling into an alcove. Kaiser had taken too much pain, the latter's supports giving away, sending them all falling backwards on the latter. They screamed, waiting for the latter to crumble. It hit the other side of the cylinder, creating a perfect balancing beam. 

Davis opened his eyes. They were just above a platform. Kaiser let his legs dangle below him, just hanging on with his arms, head downcast, staring at the platform. Kari had her eyes glued to her hands, which were death gripping the latter, even though they were only about 5 feet down from the platform. Kaiser let his hands go, landing on both feet. The rest followed, staring around. Kaiser leaned against the doorway to a room within a large cylinder. 

" Witch......." He muttered, walking into the room. The others followed. Kaiser stopped dead. The room was simple: Weird techno walls and a black pedestal in the middle. He ran over to it, placing both hands on it. Kaiser backed up, running out of the room. The others followed, staring at him. He started shouting, yelling, practically screaming.

" WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!? WHERE THE F*CK ARE YOU!!!?!?!?! YOU'RE OUT THERE SOMEWHERE YOU MOTHER F*CKER!!" He screamed, the echo bouncing through out the cylinder. 

" Ken, what did they do?" Kari asked wearily. Kaiser snarled.

" I'm not Ken. I'm Kaiser. They took the main power source. If that doesn't get returned in the next 8 hours, this base will blow. Damnit, I don't know what to do........." Kaiser mumbled, sitting down on the platform. Miyako blinked, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

" Well, you could sit there and think it over, you could continue screaming, or we could rush in like a bunch of courageous Digidestined and kick their butts. What do you say?" She smirked. Kaiser sighed.

" Let me think......" Miyako frowned, yanking Kaiser up by the back of his cape. She spun him around so they were face to face. She stared into his eyes, slapping him once.

" Come on, Ken, where's your guts? You have to have some! Or did you leave them in that cave? Huh? Or should I re-name you the gutless whipping boy, eh?" Kaiser was getting mad. Miyako kept trash talking at him, the others staring. She slapped him again, giving him a little shove.

" Hey, I know, I got an even better nickname! How about, Ken the gutless little loner guy who sits in a chair and taps his fingers together! Come on, getting mad? Dude, they stole everything you worked for, and your just gonna sit there? Come on, coward, face up to it, and be a real Kaiser!" Kaiser went nose to nose with Miyako, snarling.

" Number one, I am not gutless or a coward, number two, I didn't say anything about sitting back, number three, I don't sit in a chair and tap my fingers together, yes they stole everything, I am a real Kaiser, and got and gonna ARE NOT PROPER GRAMMAR!!!!!" He shouted. Miyako grinned.

" THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!!!! Now that you're motivated again, let's go kick some butt, get the power source back, and re-take control!" Miyako exclaimed, slamming her fist into her hand. Kaiser rolled his eyes.

" Geez, and I thought you were going to pick a fight. Don't let this go to your head, but your a pretty good trash talker slash actress. Now, let's move. We'll just need to use the alcoves again." Kaiser commanded, snapping his whip on the ground, getting it limber for the jump. It curled around a jutting pole, tightly locked into place. Kaiser pulled a bit, then attached it to the back of his belt. He motioned them over.

" I can take one person at a time." Cody was first, gulping at the long drop. Ken swung across, tossing Cody and Armadillomon into the alcove tunnel. He swung back, picking up Davis and Veemon. They swung across, being flung into the tunnel. He swung back. Kaiser repeated the same thing with Takeru, and Patamon just flew across, carrying Gatomon with the help of Hawkmon. He picked up Kari, readying to leap across again. Suddenly, the platform gave out below Kari, Kaiser and Miyako. 

Miyako was forced to leap onto Ken's leg, since the platform had been her only safe point. Kari was hanging onto Ken's waist for dear life. They dangled just out of reach of the tunnel alcove. Kari leapt over, Davis and Takeru grabbing her and pulling her up into the tunnel by her arms. Suddenly, when Kaiser was about to swing over, the pole gave way, sending them falling down at an alarming pace. Miyako held onto Kaiser's back, her own back skidding on the wall. Suddenly, the wall started emitting sparks, and they slowed down, dangling dangerously over the blackness below them. Kaiser looked up.

" Holy..........." Miyako looked around.

" Hey, we're not falling anymore!!" She exclaimed, smiling wide. Kaiser blinked.

" You have........ Gold blades sticking out of your back! They slowed the fall, and eventually got deep enough to stop the fall! You saved us both..." Miyako blinked.

" Hey, I guess that means I'm a Blade Dancer, too, except for that I have Gold! Hey, that's pretty cool. But it hurts.........." She mumbled, looking around. Kaiser blinked.

" Well, we could try to climb up, or we could go down. Depends what you think is easier." Miyako looked straight ahead, over Ken's shoulder pads.

" Or, we could just watch as LadyDevimon comes screeching at lightning speed towards us......" They both let out a scream, Miyako's blades letting loose. LadyDevimon crashed into the wall they had just been attached to. Miyako screamed, looking around. Kaiser grabbed the ends of his cape, making a parachute like catch. Miyako hung onto his torso, eyes glued shut. The fall was slowed enough so that they just landed on a floating platform. They looked around. The area was filled with floating platforms, along with black bats. Kaiser blinked. 

" Pretty weird......... They must have really messed up. Oh, um, you may want to sew the back of your shirt........." He stated, sweat dropping. Miyako looking behind her. There were holes in the back of her shirt. She blushed.

" I'll....... Cover it with my backpack for now. But, how are we gonna find the others?" Kaiser looked around, since the platform was moving at a nice pace in a set pattern.

" Well, if only I had a minion to ride on, like a bird type or something. Well, we could take the risk and leap across all these platforms to that tunnel, take that to the Darkness Tree. Let's hope they take the right way................" Miyako blinked.

" I could e-mail them Directions. Just type it in." Kaiser quickly typed Directions to where they would meet, sent it, and handed the D-terminal to Miyako.

" Let's move. Take your biggest leapt possible for each one. Here, take my arm. That way, if I land, you won't fall." When their platform and another came closer, the 2 people leaped hard, landing on the platform. They walked to the edge, ready to leap again. They continued this until they found the last platform, coming extremely close to falling. Kaiser and Miyako landed on their knees, looking around. They landed right in a tunnel. It was fairly dark.

" Let's move. We don't have much time." Kaiser pulled Miyako along, taking turns every so often. After about 15 minutes, they had made their way to just above the Darkness Tree. The Digidestined were all looking down at it. 

" Okay, listen. If I can touch the tree, the control will switch to me. You all try and attack Datamon's wires." They dropped down into the room. Kaiser started to run, but stopped at the sound of a laugh. DeltaDevimon stepped out from the shadows. It looked like Devimon, only completely red with black symbols. 

" Welcome to hell, boy. Now, about your former base: The design was good, but I needed to make it more....... Maze like. I'll do that after I kill you. The Darkness Portal is mine, boy. And you can do nothing about it." He laughed, snapping his fingers. LadyDevimon, a Rockmon, and a cloaked figure appeared. Kaiser blinked. 

" How did you bypass my security?" He asked, crossing his arms. DeltaDevimon smiled.

" Well, Datamon served as a password hacker, and one other person had both other qualities. Meet Sam Ichijouji. You should remember him." The Digidestined watched as Kaiser's eyes nearly flew out of his head. The cloaked figure stepped up, tearing off the hood. It was Sam, only with scars across his face. 

" Hey bro."

`````````````````````

ELP: CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	5. Tree of Darkness

**_Blade Dancer_**

For all those who believe, I dedicate this story. 

ELP: Okay, last chapter we figured out some things: 

Kaiser and Kari have the same problem, while Miyako really........ Doesn't. Kaiser's blades are made of Iron, Kari's are made of Silver, Miyako's are Gold. Cody's grandfather might know more about the blades. There are inscriptions on the blades, each different from the others. The healing gets faster and less painful each time. Blade Dancers are a race of people. Kari and Kaiser are the only ones who are able to create the blades so far, other then Miyako. The tunnels lead almost everywhere. Kari and Kaiser really don't need weapons. Neither does Miyako. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. They belong to some other company. Oh, and for KOI, thanks for reviewing, and I might be able to continue the old fics, but don't get your hopes up. I still have to regain my thoughts for those ones. Right now, these ones interest me. Sorry!

``````````````````````

Kaiser was still frozen, his hair starting to return to normal, but not completely. Miyako blinked.

" I never knew he had a brother............" She whispered to Kari, wondering about it. Kari shrugged.

" He did mention something about a dead brother in the computer room...... But, that doesn't make sense......" She murmered, her forehead creasing in concentration. Kaiser clenched his fist.

" You're not my brother." He stated, denying the liar. Osamu laughed.

" Of course I am! DeltaDevimon was kind enough to revive me from the void of death! Now, I've been instructed to destroy you. Let's go melee. I'll really test on how well those walls around your heart were built." Kaiser slowly got into a fighting stance, still slightly stunned. He shook it off, but wasn't 100% for fighting or anything. Osamu smiled evilly. This was going to be brutal........

" Osamu, make him suffer." DeltaDevimon commanded. 

_ Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the ...  
FLOOR!_

Osamu leapt forward, the cloak flapping in the essence of wind. Kaiser ducked, coming in with a hook punch. He connected, kicking out Osamu's foot. Osamu practically flew, flipping back up, hitting Kaiser 10 or 11 times with lighting fast speed in the ribs, then finished it with an upper cut that must have came from hell, sending Kaiser soaring back to the group, his ribs completely black from punches.

_  
  
One... Two... Three... Four..._  


Kaiser flipped back up, getting ready again. Osamu pulled out a dagger, ready to lunge at Kaiser.

  
_Beaten why for? (why for?)   
Can't take much more..._

_  
_ Kaiser's eyes widened, and he was forced to run, flip, jump and dodge wild dagger swings. 

_   
(Here we go! Here we go! Here we go! Now!)_

_  
_Osamu laughed.

" Well, dear Ken, looks like you really weren't good enough.Don't worry........ You'll be joining me soon. Really, darkness beyond death is much more fun then life." He mocked, filing his nails.

_   
One - Nothing wrong with me   
Two - Nothing wrong with me   
Three - Nothing wrong with me   
Four - Nothing wrong with me   
One - Something's got to give   
Two - Something's got to give   
Three - Something's got to give   
Now!_

Miyako looked around the room. beams supported the roof, with easy access from a broken beam. She followed the beams. They lead to above DeltaDevimon. Perfect, she thought, sneaking away quietly. _  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
_

Kaiser and Osamu continued the heated battle. Finally, Osamu pressed the blade to Kaiser's neck, stopping the whirling speed of action. Osamu kept the blade there, preparing the other dagger for a stab.

" See, you and me are very alike. In fact, we just so happen to be brothers. What are you smiling about?!" Osamu snapped. Kaiser was smiling.

" Well, I just find this amusing." Osamu growled.

" Well, smile for me now, brother." Osamu went for the stab. Both brother's eyes went semi-wide.

" No, correction, brother, you smile for me." Osamu smiled.

" Oye." Osamu slipped onto the floor, turning to dust, blown away by the wind going through the tunnels. Kaiser had an Iron blade from his stomach jutting outwards. It slipped back in, leaving everyone to stare. DeltaDevimon roared.

" That's Impossible!!!!! He was practically immortal, molded to perfection......... You couldn't have!!!!!!" Kaiser rolled his eyes.

" But I did. No one is perfect. Not even me. Too bad you learned that so soon before you die." DeltaDevimon snarled.

" You can't kill me. You won't even get half way there before getting shot down." Miyako lowered herself down, a large, scythe like blade extruding from her arm. With a few quick slashes, DeltaDevimon's head was rolling along the ground, along with LadyDevimon's head as well. 

" Maybe he can't, but I can......" Miyako murmered, letting the golden blade slip back into it's place. She shook her hand out a bit, then jumped down from the platform. Everyone cheered loudly, leaping up and down. Davis and Takeru started carrying Kari around, still cheering. Miyako smirked, walking over to Kaiser.

" Well, let's get this over with. Take back the tree and be evil, or cut the sucker down." Kaiser walked over to the tree. He raised his hand, moving it over the writhed and withered bark, observing the dark energy and darkness radiating off of it. 

" This tree is made from the death of others. From the sorrow in everyone's hearts. Every living being's dark energy runs through this tree, powering darkness. It's power is incredible. This means that the light in our worlds is extremely great, as well........" Kaiser pulled his hand back, staring down at it. 

" So, I guess that means that it's yours now, right?" Miyako asked, a little disappointed. Kaiser nodded.

" Yeah. But I don't want it." *SKIRT* Blades emerged from both his hands. Kaiser started to wildly hack at the tree's middle, tearing away bark and dark wood. Black blood started spraying from the open areas, spurting like a fresh wound. Kaiser was getting covered in it, his pale chest getting the blood all over it. Finally, he dug deep enough, the tree opening right up. Miyako had to stop herself from screaming, while the others nearly gagged. Kaiser grabbed a disembodied head, it's face frozen in horror. 

" This tree is what every evil being wanted. All they wanted from it was the fact that it is where the greatest evil being, Myotismon, stashed his victims' heads. Image, wanting something for a head? Pity. Never wanted the damn thing." Kaiser tossed the head back in the tree, Wormmon returning loyally to his side. " Evacuate this area, go to those hills. I'm blowing this place back to hell." 

```````````````

ELP: cool..........


End file.
